


new Encounters

by Megara2002



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Free!
Genre: Disney, F/M, Iwatobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara2002/pseuds/Megara2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a new face arrives in japan? Ariel finds new friends at Samezuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! just a quick A/N:  
> this is Either in Ariel's point of view or in the other characters POV!  
> thanks!

Sighs fill the silent room once again. Was tiredness really this common in Japan?  
Taking out my passport, showing the small book to the Japanese authorities. The man nodded and stamped the opened page, waving his hand behind him to the arrival gates. I give the old man thumbs up, showing a small and kind thank you. I pull my small carry on behind me.  
The cherry blossom trees waver in the distance, making me smile a little.  
I'm heading to Samezuka to find an old friend of mine, Gou Matsuoka or Kou.


	2. It's you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou finds Ariel at the airport and takes her to Samezuka. Only leaving Ariel in the sights of Sousuke once again after years.

sighing, pushing my Red hair away from my face.  
"ARIEL!!" A familiar voice calls.  
"Hey Kou" I wave.  
"let's get going before onii-chan kills me" Kou sighs, pulling me with her to the doors.

Kou jumped onto the nearest train and we started to talk about girly things.  
Kou growls at my wording; "having you still been looking at muscles?".  
I giggle a tad as she whines a response; "haha very funny, but yes i have. They're just so lovely".  
Kou's scarlet eyes shine and sparkles appear like every time she would talk about male anatomy.  
The train stops, snapping Kou out of her fantasies immediately.  
"AHA! let's go" She laughs.  
The scenery makes my mouth gape wide open. "Samezuka academy! an all boys school!" Kou cries.  
"whoa, it's huge" I say. taking in the sight of the academy.  
Kou doesn't respond to my last sentence, making me angrily pout.  
"Come on Ariel! we gotta find some muscles!" She drags me once again.

Kou pushed open the doors to the gigantic school. Twisting our way through corridors and laughs ringing around.  
"Big Brother!" Kou lets go of my hand. I take this opportunity to wander around.  
"you're late Gou" Kou's older sibling sighs.  
"sorry Rin! we got carried away.." Kou laughs.  
"tch" Rin sighs.  
"wait... don't tell me i've lost her already!" kou sighs.  
I giggle at her realization.  
A deep cough blows me out of my thoughts, "excuse me, you're in my path"  
"O-oh, i'm really sorry" I say, moving aside.  
The young man lets out a "tch" and shakes his head.  
he walks past me, i get a sight of him. 6'0" tall, black-brown hair and a Samezuka jacket... stitched on was his name.  
realization hits me this time around. How could i have not seen that name before?!? Yamazaki Sousuke, a famous tokyo born swimmer who, 24 hours ago appeared on my TV screen.  
He turns his head towards me, his glowing Teal orbs meeting mine.  
A brief moment of shock carries over his chiselled face, making him frown for just a moment.  
"Sorry Miss" He sighs, "didn't realize it was you" continuing, "i didn't know you'd be here this early".  
"A-a-ah, n-no it's.. it's fine really" I waved my hands in front of my chest.

Meeting my very own crush was just the beginning of our little embarrassing "hello again" convo.  
I was at least seven years old when i met him.  
Japan was my home for a little while after i was born. Osaka, that's were.  
My mum was kind enough to let me go to school with the Sano school. Dad hated this though.  
I ended up befriending the retro iwatobi team, Rin, Haruka,Nagisa and Makoto. Not to forget Kou.  
And I would never forget meeting the true love of my life.. I could never get out of the water without failing.. but he helped me out ever so carefully and kindly.  
Those teal eyes were such a tease, but his frown every time Haru would get in the way of Rin.. made me feel upset.  
But so many things have changed, the width of his shoulders, his facial shape, his height. But those slightly slanted, romantic eyes never changed one bit.But there it was, as clear as day, a large maroon coloured bruise adorning his right shoulder.  
"Tch" His deep voice caught me again. tearing his eyes away from my face, he held onto his shoulder.  
"I suppose it's worser than my back" I murmured.  
I quit swimming long ago, my back was getting worse. But him, he had obviously kept going.  
"at least you knew" He sighs. He looks to the floor, sighing. "You haven't changed one bit sweetheart"  
Hearing his endearment after so long made me smile.  
"But you have" I sighed, swiping the warm tear away from my eye.

Knowing him, it hurt when i left to go and grow up somewhere else.

"I know," He sighed.  
"did you? did you forget me?"  
"No, never"

He fell so hard for me, whilst i fell harder for him. It hurt.  
"you'll forget him soon enough" father's voice rang.  
"she'll never forget him" Mum's voice cooed.

"I'm sorry" I sniffed.  
"for leaving? no, sweetheart you don't need to be"


	3. catch a breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a blossoming of a new relationship?

Before i could say anything, a large forearm takes my neck.  
"Hey! good to see you after so long! how long has it been? seven? six years?" Rin says.  
His grip is extremely strong, instantly making me choke.  
"Lost for words?" Rin asks.  
I sweat drop at the sight of Sousuke's face; Tinged with annoyance and noticeable veins popping.  
Rin had never been this harsh on me before, did he hit a wall?

I flung out my feet to get Sousuke's attention and as i did i grabbed Rin's forearm.  
"Hmmm, it's been sometime? hasn't it lil red?" Rin sighs.  
"EH?!?" I feel his muscles flex in his lower arm, squashing my throat.  
"she hasn't seen us in seven years" Sousuke growls, later noticing my panic.  
"oh so i was right" Rin said, not noticing Sousuke trying to calm me down.  
"Hey, rin? mind letting go for a moment?"Sousuke pleads.  
"yeah" Rin says.  
I land on my ass.  
I stomp my heeled shoe onto Sousuke's bare feet.  
"awie" I sigh. "Sorry sweetheart" Sousuke sighs. waking up extremely early wasn't the thing i wanted to do today. It was the day to finally get this long red mess shortened. Finally, the hair dresser came to the desk asking me some questions. giving the lady answers like: "short and choppy" and "something tomboyish" "Do you want this gone?" She asks, playing around with my fringe. "can you straighten it?" I answer with a question. "of course" Her hands hugged my arms. I heaved out a sigh as the hour finished. 'Time to buy a samezuka jacket and uniform' sneaking my way into the school and silently filling in the sign in sheet. Having raps was the last thing i wanted around my chest. wait...would they allow a full swim suit? hmm...probably not. I grabbed the nearest swimsuit regulations form. "males are allowed to wear full swim suits" Sighing happily, i placed the form back. finally paying for the uniform and jacket. I get stitching my name into the jacket's back. After dinner i fell straight to sleep. I woke up extra early. I checked my mailbox. 'Samezuka academy' My eyes lit up. "dear Ariel, thank you for applying for Samezuka academy! we look forward to seeing you today. Best regards, the principal" quickly eating my Crepe Megara set out for me, i rushed out the door and went to the train station. "Samezuka" I whispered, giddy that i would finally be able to see more of my lover. The train stopped. I skipped out, feeling excited. "Hello!" I greeted the lady at the desk. "hello, you're Rose?" She asks. "yes" I reply. "Alright, you're going to be sharing a room with Yamazaki. But here is the key to the door anyway. Have a lovely day sweetie" The lady smiled. 'sharing a room with Sou? this is the best day EVER!!' I used the stairs to get to my shared room 210. "Hello?" I whispered, knocking on the door before i would come in uninvited. "hmm?" A soft grumble came from the room. I slowly opened the door, seeing a busy Sousuke. "Hey Sweetheart" Sousuke smiled. "Hey" i say. "coming in?" Sousuke asks. "yeah" I nod, "when's training?". Sousuke thinks for a moment, "Tonight". -A few hours later- Sousuke was at training, working his butt off. While I was in the dorm alone doing some normal teenage girl stuff (reading, tumblr). quickly stopping the music video i was listening to, i opened the door to see a familiar face. ...Rin "You're Sousuke's Room-mate?" Rin asks. I nod, shyly. "He's talking about you" Rin sighs. center of attention much? Rin? But really? Rin drags me out of the room. "you can watch, it isn't gonna hurt" Rin adds. hurt? pft, hurt my ass! of course something is gonna hurt me! i am too frail! "New Meat!" someone slaps my ass. "MmMMMMMMnope" I slide to the side. "Momo" Rin says. "wrong one" "Matsuoka-senpai!" "Seijuro, what was that for?" Rin asks. "New Meat!" This so-called 'Seijuro' says. Without anyone noticing, i try to waddle back to my dorm. "HEY! you aren't leaving are you?" Fear spikes up. "RIN, leave him alone" Sousuke's voice calls across the pool. "Wait, he's your roommate?" 'Seijuro' questions. "Yes, he is. He just came from Osaka. Leave him be", "it'll be fine, go get some ice and go back to whatever you were doing okay?" Sousuke asks, placing his hand on my upper back. I nod. i go back to the room. 'damn it he's meant to be up here now' This leads me to get out again. I hear a small 'tch' I guide myself through the darkness. My eyes widen at the sight of Sousuke clutching his shoulder. "Yamazaki" I whine. "Tch, what?" He shouts. I slap his face, "Don't lie to me. I hate when people tell me lies. Especially you". I sniff, "i swear to god Sou, if your shoulder doesn't heal in a span of a few months, I'm taking you to physical therapy". "Fine" Sousuke says. I throw myself at him, "please". "i know, i'm so sorry sweetheart"


	4. something i missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love never dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter w/ Sou's view of things!!

We finally arrived at the prelims.  
Oh but there they were, Iwatobi.  
Nanase tightly pulled a small hand out of their bus..later revealing a red haired girl.  
A team-mate snapped me out of looking.  
I growled, later jumping into the pool.  
We had finished our warm-ups.  
it broke my heart every single time she would try and get out, then later fail.

Since then I've forgotten about those agonising moments.  
sighing, i walked into the males changing rooms.  
"Onii-chaaan!" Gou cries happily.  
I peek around the corner, seeing Rin's shit eating grin widen by seeing his sister.  
tch god damn it i forgot my bag.  
a stream of red hair appeared.  
I coughed slightly, not wanting to be rude.  
The small figure jumped.

Placing my shirt back on i heard a knock.  
I hummed.  
"Hello?" a familiar voice whispers.  
"Hey sweetheart" I turn around, opening the door fully for her.  
"Hey" She smiled.  
She asks when training is and i tell her that it's tonight.  
"Rose?" I ask.  
"Hmm? what's wrong?" She questions. "Rose, to be honest... i missed you. I am not one to cry, but when you left i did cry" "awh, my big marshmallow. I missed you too. Osaka was horrendous and boring". "too much fame for you?" "the lights gave me migraines" "you know.. a few days ago, Rin was talking about you", "He missed you". "He did? well, of course he did!" It was true that Rin was broken when she left. "Hey, Sousuke?" "yeah?" I looked up from my hands. "have you heard anything from Ariel?" Rin says. "no, not for years" I sigh. It was already the morning. "Sousuke?" "Hmm? "i'm going to visit Rin" "wait are you sure?" "i'm sure"


	5. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel finally visits Rin's dorm while Nitori is in there with him.

I take a deep breath, Was i really ready to see Rin's face?  
I shook my head, i can't conjure up things that won't happen!  
I relax and knock on his door.  
"H-Hello? who is it?" A small voice asks.  
"Hello! i'm an old friend of Rin's , i just wanted to say hello"  
"o-oh okay, Matsuoka senpai! you have a person here for you!"  
"Better not be Momo" Rin growls.  
"N-no it's a girl with red hair"  
Rin opened the door.  
The small voice had a small figure too, a boy with grey hair and medium blue eyes and under his right eye was a birthmark.  
"god this better not be a jo- W-wait....Ariel?"  
"Hello Rin"  
"H-how'd you get into the dorms?"  
quick! Sousuke!  
"Sousuke-kun helped me"  
"of course he would" Rin mumbled, "It's nice to see you again".  
Rin smiles, letting go of the door.  
The door suddenly slams, leaving only centimeters between me and rin.  
"You've changed" I whispered.  
"let me take you somewhere".  
Rin's emotions completely changed, "Why are you so surprised? you shouldn't run away from a shark like me back home to Osaka"  
"R-rin.... I don't know about this" "sorry! did i scare you?" "Yeah" "sorry rose. It's nice seeing you after 6 years" "hm yeah, you too rin" Rin picked me up with his arms. "don't tell me you're still mad at me for hurting you? rose i didn't mean any harm" "nooo" "awh hey! you forgive me right?" "maybe" "where'd you go for three days?" 'oh shit, whoa just tell him....he might hate you but...just tell him the truth' "I was at home the first day, the second i was doing some uniform shopping and third... i enrolled myself here" 'oh don't hate me' "you..enrolled...here?" "uh......yes?" I cringed. Rin's face melted. "so you don't hate me?" "Me? hate you?" Rin laughed, "no! don't be silly! i'd never hate you" 'oh phew...' "you know, most of the original team needs to see you"


End file.
